fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richimes
Richimes (リッチムズ Ritchimuzu) is the ancient God of Hunting, Dogs, and Loyalty who was damned to Earthland after being cursed by one of his worshipers. Richimes spends his time hunting the various beasts and monsters of Fiore to pass the time he spends there, he sometimes aids humans in their hunt for beasts he deems worthy but this does not mean he likes humans. Richimes holds a firm belief that humans, for all their wit and magic, are an inherently deceitful race that would sell out eachother for common coins. Richimes employs a variety of offensive techniques to hunt his prey, but he usually relies on his own intelligence to set traps for his quarry. Richimes very often had a problem of shirking his responsibilities as a God to indulge in various safaris that took him to the very edge of the world, both that of the gods and ours. Richimes is extremely dangerous and often enjoys manipulating humans into hunting extraordinarily dangerous creatures for sport and amusement, he's been shown to be very callous to those who worship him as their god. Richimes usually takes the appearance of either a young huntsman or that of a great beast, sometimes a wolf or other predatory creature. Richimes' original role was to teach humans how to subsist off the land many eons ago, he was at his peak at this time and enjoyed its many luxuries. Richimes is also one of the few gods that is mistrusted due to his violent nature, there are even a few ghastly rumors floating about that he has hunted fellow gods in the past as the most dangerous game. These rumors have no evidence behind them, although Richimes has never stepped forward to confirm or deny these rumors. Richimes can reincarnate himself into the bodies of various woodland creatures to trick others into his schemes. |name = Richimes|kanji = リッチムズ|romaji = Ritchimuzu|alias = God of Hunters, Loyalty, and Dogs|race = Gods|gender = Male|age = 5400+|height = 6'3|weight = 85kg|eye color = Black|hair color = Dark Brown|blood type = O-|unusual features = Horizontal Scar|affiliation = Himself|occupation = Hunter God|status = Alive|alignment = Himself|magic = Beast God Requip|weapons = Magic Spear}} Appearance Richimes manifests himself as a towering young man, his muscles are mostly hidden behind the thick and baggy clothing he wears over his impressive frame. But, if you were to see his full human appearance, Richimes' would be an impressively intimidating figure, his barrel chest and arms like tankards add substantial girth to his frame. Almost every stretch of his skin is marred by some scar of some kind ranging from bite marks, burns, scratches, and a particularly wicked-looking scar than runs horizontally across his face. The scar is believed to have been inflicted by some legendary monster, the only one said to have escaped the clutches of Richimes. Beyond his marred skin, Richimes appears to be quite appealing with sun kissed skin that is accented by his flowing, silky hair. His hair is a deep brown, nearly black, that flows down from his head almost to his shoulders and obscures his vision slightly, additionally he had a light dusting of facial hair resembling almost a goatee, but rather one with missing sides. His eyes bare in color to his hair being a blackish brown color, Richimes' eyes are washed over with an uncaring disposition of boredom, but they are betrayed by the energetic gleam when he hunts his prey. Richimes' clothing consists of a scuffed jean jacket above a thick, black cotton long-sleeved shirt, additionally there is a strange bandanna that is tied around his neck with some kind of orange diamond pattern stitched into it. Below that, Richimes wears an ornately crafted belt with swirling designs sewn into it resembling Damascus steel, a pair of camouflaged pants, and heavy, black boots. Richimes face appears fixed into an almost permanent scowl or disgusted sneer, especially when speaking to humans. Furthermore, there is an odd, flowing Polynesian-style tattoo that runs down Richimes' left arm all the way from his shoulder to his wrist. The exact meaning of this tattoo is unknown but some witnesses claim that it is a story of Richimes' life. However, this human form is only one of Richimes' many different bodies, as with any god Richimes' true form coincides with his nature and power. When not in human form, Richimes usually takes the appearance of a large, bipedal wolf resembling a lycaon but only much bigger in scale. This form is the reason he is revered as not only the god of hunters, but the god of dogs as well. Personality As stated above, Richimes regards most humans of today with a deep disdain. He regards the race as deceitful, traitorous, and untrustworthy as he was betrayed long ago and damned to the realm of Earthland. Richimes holds little to no patience for the creatures and regards them in similar light to roaches stating "annoying, ugly, disgusting, but really difficult to exterminate." Richimes has been known to actively hunt humans he takes an interest too and he has garnered a reputation as a sort of flesh eater, as Richimes is known to kill and eat all 'his catches. Richimes also, on the other hand, sees dogs and other canines in a very different light, usually referring to them as "noble creatures" lacking a sense of mistrust or deceit. It is for this reason Richimes is regarded as the god of dogs, and he has even been documented to own a substantial pack of them ranging from anywhere between 50 to 100 dogs. The breed of these dogs also ranges, but it is has been told that they are mostly larger dogs made for hunting such as German shepherds, bloodhounds, mastiffs, and huskies. Richimes is known to take in lost dogs he finds as part of the pack and trains them to be completely loyal to him, their seems to be a mutual bond of trust and respect between the master and the hounds. Beyond his love for dogs and hatred for humans, Richimes is a man of complicated emotions that can lead an unfortunate witness to doom. Richimes is described as a callous god, usually toying with the lives of those who wish to follow him and worship him. He holds no loyalty to his group of followers and has regularly toss them aside in place of his hounds. This being said, Richimes is also an intensely fair and honor-bound god who will almost always see through a deal until the end. In the past Richimes has employed adventurers and mages to return lost items to him or bring back a trophy from some magnificent beast in return for vast riches or some kind of powerful artifact. History Originally, Richimes was meant to guide the young race of humans on how to subsist off the land using hunting, he taught his people the ways of the spear and bow and was proud of them Back then, Richimes held great interest in the human race and instructed each of them to use every bit of the kill to maximize survival and efficiency. Years grew on and humans learned the basic beginnings of magic and how to create fire to cook their meat, all the while most of the gods stood proud to see how their particular chosen people fared. For Richimes, his people had adopted the harsh life of the forest near the mountains where they prayed to him and hunted alongside Richimes and his hounds, in fact, it is believed Richimes first started the tradition of hunting dogs. The years went by and the gods knew their time was beginning to close, and that they would need to leave their chosen people, so Richimes left, entrusting the future of hunting to his followers. And, before his damnation, Richimes believed that hunting had not been tarnished for the most part unlike some of the other spheres of influence held by his fellow gods, except for the case of trophy hunters Richimes fully respected the hunting traditions of man, Richimes is known as the youthful and flighty god of Hunters, Dogs, and Loyalty who was summoned to Earthland via an ancient ritual of the old religions Once summoned, he was to grant a great boon to those who summoned him, a native group of rugged hunters who wished to fell a great beast of legend: The Great Hawk of Harrowmoore. This Hawk was a coveted creature amongst the crafty hunters of Earthland, as it is said that the Hawk’s beauty was like no other, with vibrant colored feathers that changed with the seasons and were as soft as silk. Little did the impetuous hunters know, was that the great Hawk was a creature protected by Richimes and acted as his messenger between Earthland and the realm of the gods. Richimes considered this a betrayal of the most highest order, who were these greedy predators that would bring harm to one of Richimes’ lovely creatures? Richimes quickly struck down the hunter’s leader, much to the dismay of the others, and sent the remaining few on dangerous trials to repay the honor debt they now owed him. All the while, the hunters schemed and their hatred grew as more of their comrades fell to the laborious trials, Richimes suspected this, but did not guess that the hunters would be so brazen as to betray the god, thus risking his wrath once more. It was this arrogance that ultimately damned Richimes to the infernal existence of Earthland, as Richimes lay sleeping the wrathful hunters surrounded him, forbidden magic at the ready, they struck and in a flurry of steel and magical power Richimes was cursed and his very spirit was tied to the magical foundations of Earthland. The Hunter God’s rage was so great that he obliterated the remaining attackers, thus destroying his only hope at getting home, once the god realized this fact he bellowed and cursed the very existence of man and magic and placed a horrible curse upon the residents of Harrowmoore. Every man and woman who made their living by praying to Richimes for bountiful hunts would be stripped of this luck and forced to hang up their spears and bows. Harrowmoore’s economy crumbled like dust in the wind, but Richimes continued to thunder across the continent bringing with him his pack of dogs. Richimes’ rage would eventually subside, and he would be left without a means to return home, so he ventured onward; he retraced his steps for years, looking for the roots of the vile magic that was turned against him. In this time, he hunted monsters and men who crossed him or he deemed worthy for hunting, but this did not mean he had taken a liking to the savage race of man, he still believed them to be untrustworthy creatures who made their living through deceit. The select few who were chosen to become his followers follow him in his hunts and his quests, and in return they are given a great boon of luck. Equipment '''Magic Spear: '''Richimes possess a magnificently carved spear that acts as his particular choice in hunting tool, the spear is nigh unbreakable and sharpened to such a point it can cut through armor like water. The spear is also enchanted with a type of magical poison that paralyzes, and eventually kills the hapless victim. He can pull the spear through dimensional boundaries with a type of Requip magic. Magic and Abilities '''Beast God '(獣の神 Kemono no kami): Richimes' own special magic, Beast God ''alters the user's physiology to resemble that of some kind of apex predator. The user can grow claws, gain sharp teeth, and enhance their five senses well beyond any magic user. The user's magical energy is also boosted and can be combined with brutal strikes and lethal slashes to slice opponents to ribbons. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''While in use, ''Beast God ''enhances the user's sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing beyond that of any wizard. The magic also heavily modifies their strength sometimes increasing it threefold, which becomes devastating when combined with Richimes' overpowering strength. * '''Boosted Magic: '''This magic also boosts the user's magical abilities and can manifest itself into the attacks preformed by the user. These can be used with dangerous slashes or magically-reinforced blunt strikes that can pulverize the enemy. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Although Richimes' ability to survive nearly anything his quarries throw at him exceeds almost anything in Earthland, ''Beast God ''further enhances this ability. In his more savage state Richimes can survive blasts of high-powered magic, serrated teeth and claws, and just about any weapon imaginable. [[Requip|'Requip]] (, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. * '''Magic Spear: '''Richimes can employ a very basic form of this magic to summon forth his trusty magic spear which he uses to hunt animals. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Richimes possess strength befitting that of a god, with his punches capable of leveling buildings with almost no effort. Richimes has honed this strength by wrestling S-class monsters with his bare hands as a sort of challenge when he becomes bored of regular hunting. This monstrous strength means that he rarely needs to call upon his savage and brutal magic known as Beast God. Richimes' strength is so mighty in fact, that he has defeated A to S-class mages with it. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Richimes employs a savage style of melee combat against his dangerous quarry to bring them down. This style usually includes the brute force required to shatter bones and he will most likely go for any bone that can decommission a beast making for an easy kill. Richimes is experienced in the art of disarming and can usually disarm an opponent before they can attack. This frightening ability to defeat opponents while unarmed is raised by the fact his strength is far beyond superhuman. '''Enhanced Durability: '''As a god and a lifelong warrior, Richimes is extremely resilient to any type of damage on Earth or Heaven. Due to his nature as a god, Richimes possess a total immunity to poison and disease as well as a natural resistance to magic attacks. As a warrior, Richimes has trained himself to not register pain and to be resistant to the effects of extreme cold or heat. Combining both these facts together and Richimes becomes a freight train of unstoppable power. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Hunting for over 3000 years trains an individual to anticipate an opponent's moves and react before they can fully adjust. As such, Richimes is capable of reading an enemy's body language to such a point where he can predict, counter, or dodge them with ease. His tremendous speed and titanic strength only add to this fact. '''Master Spear User: '''Considering Richimes has employed his magic spear as his primary tool for monster hunting for over 5000 years, he has grown adept at using it. It is said that the spear isn't even a weapon, merely an extension of Richimes himself. It is true that there seems to be some kind of connection between himself and the spear as it acts beyond what Richimes can expect. Richimes knows how to employ his spear in a variety of ways including disarming, stunning, or even paralyzing his quarry. '''Master Strategist: '''Although Richimes is far from omniscient, he does possess an understanding of strategy beyond almost anyone else. Through years of hunting beasts that possess an intelligence beyond that of even humans, Richimes can outmaneuver and outwit just about anyone. He's established an almost universal law for all living creatures when it comes to how they think, and he can set lethal traps with this knowledge. Usually, Richimes will allow his quarry to believe they have the upper hand before leading them into an inescapable trap. '''Immortal: '''As a god, Richimes cannot die from old age, disease, poison, or any other naturally-occurring symptom of death. So far, Richimes has been alive for over 5400 years and has honed his skills to a dangerous point over the millennia. Category:Alvedrez Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:God Category:Spear User Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Immortal Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Beast God Magic